


baby, i can fuck you (then tell you i love you too)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: !! they're soft boyfriends actually i promise !!, (uh i kept flicking between points of view whoops), Acting, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hate Sex, M/M, Mad Language, Mad Swearing, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, bttm!jihoon, just signed my hell administration. see y'all there, top!mingyu, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The plan was to not let Mingyu win, not submit quicker than a drop of a hat!





	baby, i can fuck you (then tell you i love you too)

“Oh, you’re such a little  _ bitch!” _

Laughing dryly, Jihoon grasps the front of Mingyu’s shirt, his tie and collar firmly in his grip. “Funny, ‘cause you just seem to  _ fuck me  _ like a little bitch.”

Mingyu chokes out a scoff and rests his hands either side of Jihoon’s legs on the kitchen counter, trapping him there. Next to them are the scattered ingredients to their forgotten meal, the sheer desire the that was sitting, waiting on a low burner finally bursting out in a heated spat that landed with Jihoon being over-powered by his hunk of a man, angry and ready to release it. “Yeah, but that doesn’t keep your slutty ass from coming back though, does it?” 

Growling with a deep, resonate hum, Jihoon rakes his fingers through Mingyu’s hair and crashes their lips together roughly. There’s a clatter of teeth, smacking of lips, stuttering of breath, and a strained moan as Mingyu rocks his hips against Jihoon’s identifiable hard-on. He lets Jihoon taste him, a teasing toe in the water with their tongues toxically dancing, before rearing his head back and pressing the latter right into the cabinet. 

“Hard from just a little fighting talk, hm?” (Jihoon spits out a curse word, but Mingyu cuts it with a messy kiss.) “And you tell me you’re  _ not  _ a slut?”

“Oh, go–hmph, go fuck yourself– Kim Mingyu.” Jihoon grabs onto Mingyu’s shoulders, groaning as the wood digs into his back and his cock hardens weakly at his thigh. Mingyu kisses him again, and again, and again, hard and ruggedly, panting into his mouth as he chuckles at the boy rolling his hips.

“You’re such a fun thing to fuck with, you know that?”

Jihoon flushes a furious red and rocks his weight into Mingyu, who stumbles back into the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen. The bubbling pot of stew is quickly shut off, left abandoned to simmer as the heat between the two makes up for it. Jihoon wriggles himself higher up Mingyu’s waist, the former’s hands grabbing and groping his thighs and ass, squeezing the flesh and smacking the skin.

Jihoon close to squeaks, breaking his lips away to bite Mingyu’s hard, a dribble of blood trickling over his tongue. He hisses and groans, resting his forehead against Jihoon’s to let them both breathe, before flipping him around and crashing his body into the fridge. They both know this’ll end in more than a few bruises, but they continue in disregard of the contents inside; the first aid kit and tins that fall from the top as Mingyu grinds into Jihoon violently.

“Fuck, Mingyu…” Jihoon gasps. His hands fly up and grip onto what surface they can, digging his nails in to no avail of taming the fire that burns in his gut, that fuels his desire to want to punch yet aggressively kiss the man in front of him.

“Fuck you like a little bitch, do I?” Mingyu snarls. He’s sweating slightly, breathing heavily as he bites harshly in a trail down Jihoon’s pale neck. “I’ll fucking show you what a ‘little bitch’ fucks you like.”

Jihoon lets out his first, frail whimper and thinks of slapping himself out of it.  _ The plan was to not let Mingyu win, not submit quicker than a drop of a hat!  _ He groans and reaches one hand down to grip Mingyu’s chin in his palm, jeering his head to and fro as he bites his lip. “Go on, I fucking  _ dare  _ you to try.”

Mingyu’s got his tongue in Jihoon’s mouth as he rushes to get to the bedroom. Multi-tasking has never been his strong suit and walking while kissing and trying to rip Jihoon’s flimsy work shirt from his delectable body is a tougher task than imagined. 

Dropping the latter onto the mattress and finally tearing the obstruction open, Mingyu litters red bites and hickeys all over the smooth, milky skin. Jihoon wriggles and tries to not moan at the feeling, his delicate hands gripping and yanking at Mingyu’s hair while he rubs his hips up against his thigh.

“Slut,” Mingyu spits. Jihoon lets out a loud keen and jerks when Mingyu smacks his thigh. “Such a needy slut.”

“Fuck you,” Jihoon replies, breathy and barely audible. “You’re a fucking whore too. You can barely stop yourself texting slutty photos to me. You know what they do to me." (Jihoon blinks and coughs, hoping the tiny slip-up doesn't downplay. Of course, he thinks Mingyu's risque pictures are stunning - he wouldn't have a folder of them if he didn't - but not now, can he resist him just this once?)

“Who’s the one always on their back, huh?” (Jihoon comes close to smacking him.) “You, you love getting fucked, don’t you?” 

“Not when you  _ keep fucking talking.” _

In a sudden rush, Mingyu flips Jihoon’s body over and yanks his shorts down his red-speckled thigh, barely waiting to get them off before he’s crudely spitting at the former’s hole and rubbing it with his thick fingers. 

Jihoon’s cold front starts to dissipate just as much as Mingyu’s angry demeanor with more sudden bouts of pleasure flooding him. His hands grasp onto the pillow and pull it under him, wriggling his ass back to gain more action, only stuttering when Mingyu lands his palm against him. 

“Fuck off!” he groans, hating how much he loves the feeling.

“How many times are you going to tell me that, baby?” With one hand breeching Jihoon raw, the other reaches for the lubricant somewhere disregarded on the floor, lathering it onto his fingers when in his hand.

_ Baby.  _ Jihoon moans at that and the digits that crane deep inside his shivering body: one finger, two, three… He struggles with a fourth and Mingyu doesn’t try to force it, just fucks his hand in and out as Jihoon salvates, slipping dangerously close near the line. 

“Look at your cute, fat ass take in my fingers like that.” Another smack, not too light to not sting yet not too hard to cause tears. “You’ve wanted this all day long, right?”

In honesty, Jihoon had wanted this all  _ week,  _ stuffed in the cubicle with his hand down his slacks, thinking of Mingyu as he stares at the photos in his hand. He mewls weakly and the latter curls his digits inside of him, a gross mess of lube and spit coating Jihoon’s behind and his hand as he finally pulls it away.

Jihoon sits up on his knees, ignoring the chuckle that sends sparks down his spine and shivers when Mingyu shuffles out of his pants, clothed member rocking against his ass. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, get your cock in me already.”

Mingyu tuts and rubs one hand over the curve of Jihoon’s back as the other guides his length to the wet entrance.

“Now, are you sure–”

“Jesus Christ, just  _ fuck me!”  _

Mingyu rams his hips right into Jihoon and stops. The latter tenses and cries out, arching his spine with his knuckles fading white from almost ripping the bed sheet. He doesn’t move, relishing the feeling of the warmth around his cock, and Jihoon huffs.

“Minggu!” he calls. “Babe, please, come on!”

Mingyu folds his arms and laughs. “Little bitch? Fuck yourself.”

With spite and lust kicking up a storm in his veins, Jihoon grumbles and starts to, rolling his hips back and stretching his tight body with calm, controlled bumps. His breath get’s uneven and he makes desperate sounds of pleading. “What, do you-you want me to fucking beg?”

“That’d sound awfully nice.”

“Well, you can fuck off.” Jihoon gasps and drops his head onto his arms. “I can do this all night, fucker.”

“I’m sure you can, kitty cat.”

Jihoon can’t, he knows he can’t. He’s madly needy and anguished for the feeling of his boyfriend fucking him like a ragdoll. But, goddammit, he’s not letting Mingyu win this time! He grinds himself back, toing and froing his body onto Mingyu and choking down the whimpers that threaten to ravish his throat. It’s not working– _ fuck,  _ he needs Mingyu. His ego can’t support him through this aching for the feeling and he gnaws at his lip every time the unsatisfying clench leaves him helpless.

Mingyu’s rolling his head back, watching in amusement. “God, you’re a sight for sore eyes, aren’t you?”

“Oh,  _ come on,  _ Mingyu!” Jihoon whacks the pillow and glares over his shoulder. “I just want it now, please!”

Mingyu holds his hips and adjusts on his knees. “That’s all the begging I’ll get from you, isn’t it?”

“Pretty much.”

“Touche.”

“Oh, fuck!” Jihoon’s face is thrust down into the pillow as Mingyu finally grovels his hips into a pace. He’s moaning, gasping, cursing and  _ whining,  _ the latter’s big body fucking ruthlessly into his fragile one. He groans and whimpers;  _ God, it feels so good.  _ Jihoon forgets about losing, he forgets about his ego, he just thinks of Mingyu. He comes close to screaming his love for the man as his body’s used as a cock-punching bag. He loves it, fuck, he loves  _ him.  _ Now’s really not the time to be sappy. 

“Hm, pretty fucking boy.” Mingyu snaps his thrusts impossibly quicker, Jihoon’s body shaking in his hold. He digs his nails into his hip and pounds in like he’s meant to. It almost feels like he is, just this perfect harmony and unison in what they do, no matter the vile words are spewed from their lips.

“Mingyu!” Jihoon cries. His cock leaks and his legs quiver, the burning pinch in his gut growing bigger and bigger, supernova taking his body. A chunk of his hair is yanked up and searing, hissing as he calls nothing but his lover’s name.  _ God, shit! Fuck, fuck!  _ The haze, a pleasured mist descends over his sights, clouding his senses and he whines loud and almost proud. “More, more.” He clenches and breaks. “There! I’m gonna cum.”

“Awe, so soon?”

“I swear to fucking God if you stop I’ll actually bury you.”

Mingyu’s not threatened but he hurries anyway, squeezing his eyes shut and letting it leave him. His fingertips numb and he concentrates his lust in the form of the beautiful boy beneath him.

Jihoon’s falling and falling fast; the plush, silky grass atop the velvet hill of pleasure is so close; if he reaches out his hand he can just about touch it and–oh,  _ Jesus!  _ He’s dizzy, seeing stars and moaning as loud as he loves as he cums heavily, sweat-slicked body rattling with ecstasy.

Mingyu follows him henceforth, Jihoon’s tired, worn-out body filling with his release as his big, lanky body is sold and draped over him in a pile of pants and sweat.

“Fuck,” Jihoon whispers, repeating quietly, “fuck…”

“Yeah.” Mingyu lets out a breathy chuckle. “Me too.”

There’s a moment of comfortable silence as Mingyu rolls off the smaller and stares up at the ceiling, the edges of his vision fuzzing and flickering. Jihoon’s quiet for a minute more, his frail frame coming to terms with the recklessness before turning to face Mingyu.

“For the record..." He swallows, throat parched. "You don’t fuck like a little bitch.” He curves his lips into a sleepy smile. “You fuck like a big one.”

“Yeah, and you’re not just an average slut,” Mingyu counters. “You’re my slut.”

“Yours was a lot more sentimental.”

“Was it?”

They kiss softly, a stark contrast of the passionate yet violent brushes earlier. Mingyu runs his hand through Jihoon’s damp hair and smiles lucidly. No words are spoken an they don’t need to be, but Jihoon leans in anyway and answers, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> game: take a shot every time i write 'fuck' and see if you can walk straight
> 
> wow i wrote a pwp that isnt josh centric gather the masses,, we all need a lil bottom jihoon in our lives sometime tho, dont we? 
> 
> ending was a big ugh but lemme know what you think! ^^ thanks for reading <3


End file.
